plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imp Cannon
The Imp Cannon is a cannon that is full of Imp Pirate Zombies. It is found in the Pirate Seas of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It shoots Imp Pirate Zombies into player's defenses every 10 seconds. If it is not killed for a long time, it explodes and sends five Imp Pirate Zombies everywhere on the lawn. Almanac Entry Shoots Pirate Imps past your defenses. Eventually it can explode and rain down imps. Damage: fires imps to mid-lawn Special: explodes into a shower of imps if not destroyed quickly enough The Imps joined the Order of the Cannon Fraternity, Kappa Pea, and quickly rose through the ranks due to constant firing of their leadership. Overview The Imp Cannon absorbs 30 normal damage shots, does not degrade. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Day 10, 14, 15, 17, 18, 21, 22, 24, Dead Man's Booty Strategies The Imp Cannon is very difficult to destroy without the Coconut Cannon. After it fires a few Imp Pirate Zombies, it will detonate and release five Imp Pirate Zombies on everywhere on the area. A Spring Bean will push an Imp Pirate back to the water if it is awake, making it easier to destroy the Imp Cannon. As there are no Chompers to eat the Imp Pirate Zombies, a Pea Pod with five heads will quickly destroy it with six shots if it does not fire an Imp Pirate Zombie. You may have to rely on Bloomerangs if there are other zombies getting in the way of your offenses, or use Plant Food to prevent it from detonating. Laser Beans can easily deal with the Imp Cannon and the Imps fired by it. Still, the best method is placing a Spikeweed or a Spikerock, they will not get destroyed (unless a Barrel Roller Zombie appears), and will constantly damage the cannons. Tall-nuts are a good option to use as they can block the Imp Pirate Zombies. Same goes to an Infi-nut fed with Plant Food if its in the edge since the force field is placed above the water and can block Imps shot from the cannon. Note: Snapdragons and Bonk Choys are a very bad idea, as they can only attack from a short range and therefore they cannot target the Imp Cannon. While the Imp Cannon is in the last square, avoid putting a Snapdragon or Bonk Choy near it. Not only it will waste your sun, but if an Imp Pirate Zombie or any other zombie gets in the way, it will kill it. In addition, Lightning Reed will only deal very little units of damage to the Imp Cannon, causing it to detonate. Plant Food may be helpful in dealing with them but should be saved for the parrots instead. It is very rare, but it is possible a cannon will appear on ground so you can place Spikeweed/Rock under it. If it is close enough, planting a Cherry Bomb next to it can kill it before detonation. Gallery in da cannon.png|An Imp in a cannon from the Pirate Seas trailer Frozen imp cannon.jpeg|A frozen Imp Cannon descarga (3).jpg|Imp Cannon almanac entry descarga (4).jpg|Imp Cannon toy Trivia *It is weird how if it is glowing with Plant Food the imps inside glow but when shot they do not glow anymore. *Although the Imp Cannon has wheels, a Spikeweed or Spikerock cannot destroy it instantly. This may be because it either doesn't have rubber tires, or because it is not pulled into the screen all the way. If it is because of this, then it is strange how Spikeweed and Spikerock can stab it. *When the Imp Cannon shoots an Imp Pirate, sometimes the Imp Pirate will fall into the water rather then landing on your lawn. *It is unknown who maneuvers the cannon. **It could be the Pirate Zombies **Or, it could also be Barrel Roller Zombies since they are the ones who are responsible for the Imps. **It could also be the Imps themselves. **It could also be Dr.zomboss *It is also unknown how many Imps are stored inside the cannon as the number varies when the Cannon self-destructs. **Maybe there is a hole in the cannon that the Imps hop through off screen, although it does not explain how so many can be in it at one time. *Imp Cannon, Dr. Zomboss and Gargantuar are the only zombies that use other zombies as weapons. *When slowed down by plants like Winter Melon or Snow Pea, the slowing effect will get removed when it shoots another Imp Pirate Zombie. **This is because the next Imp Pirate Zombie launched will have the slowing effect. **This also happens with the Camel Zombies. ***This is because the plate will break and because that the plate was slowed with the zombie. *It is strange that when the Imp Cannon dies, it drops a cannonball when it shoots Imp Pirate Zombie. *There is a glitch where when a Kernel-pult fire a butter and the butter is still in the air while the Imp Pirate Zombie is also in the air, the Imp Cannon gets hit by the butter but the Imp Pirate Zombie is the one who will get immobilized by the butter, result is that the position of the Imp Pirate Zombie is as if it was landing but frozen without the butter, then if killed it will land and walk like a zombie who still walks shortly without the head. It is still unknown if the Imp Pirate Zombie will stay frozen by the butter or will land and walk again because of the limited time the butter immobilizes the Imp Cannon. *Infi-nut's Force Fields can prevent Imps from landing on the lawn. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Category:Zombie Groups Category:Vehicle Zombies